


Runaway Sister.

by Guest333



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Character, Running Away, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest333/pseuds/Guest333
Summary: When Arya realises she loves her sister more than she should, more than a sister should. Arya believes that she's a disgrace to the Stark name and so she runs.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Kudos: 6





	Runaway Sister.

The air was chilly and the streets were dark, the sun just rising over the horizon, the bustling of people were loud as they rushed to work or were just hanging out with their friends and family, Arya's heart swelled with jealousy, breaking the silence in her mind that had been hung over her since she ran. Arya was covered in layers upon layers of thick fur, her mind and heart were both racing and her legs were aching like she had run 10 marathons. She didn't know what part of the north she was in but she wasn't going to be scared, and she wasn't going back to the family manor, she couldn't, she was a disgrace to her family, she's in love with her own... Her mind was filled with thoughts of fiery red hair, a bright smile, kind blue eyes. Arya quickly shook her head out of her stupor. Arya's thoughts were cut off by the murmuring of a crowd of people all looking at their phones, she peered quickly around on of their shoulders and saw a picture of her.

* * *

Sansa awoke groggily, her hair tousled and sheets wrinkled from sleep. Her thoughts faintly shifted to Arya telling her goodbye however she pushed the thought from her mind, 'it was probably just a dream' Sansa thought to herself. 'Plus Arya would never leave her' her thoughts were cut short by Jon bursting into her room. "You have come downstairs now" he said, he sounded a little frantic by Sansa paid it no mind. Arya was the one who normally came and got her for breakfast but she didn't really mid that it was Jon that much and paid it no mind once again. She slowly walked downstairs to the table, her movements sloppy because of sleep. Her mind reeled when she heard sniffling and suddenly all the sleep left her as she rushed downstairs. There sitting at the table was her mother, hair and clothes a mess as tears streaked down her cheeks. Standing next to her and whispering calming words into her ear was her father who looked equally upset at whatever was happening. In her mother's frail but tight grip Sansa noticed a note and she quickly walked forward, confused as what was happening and why her family was distraught.

"What's going on?' She asked worriedly, her concern deepening when her mother flinched from her words. Her mother slowly lifted the tear-stained note to her and she slowly took it with caution.

_I don't deserve to be called a Stark, I'm not worthy of the name, I'm a disgrace so, I have decided to remove myself from this family, I hope I can rid myself of these feelings and see you all again one day._

Sansa breathed in harshly. "Who?" she asked, she wanted to know who in their family thought they were a disgrace so she could knock some sense into them, no one in this family was a disgrace. "Arya" Jon muttered he seemed extra sad that he didn't do anything to stop his baby sister from leaving. Sansa's breath hitched, she couldn't believe that she couldn't. Arya would never leave her. She wouldn't. Her eyes stung as the tears made their way towards her eyes, down her cheeks and then onto the page that still held Arya's writing. "What feelings are she talki- talking about?" she sobbed out. Jon sighed "I don't know" however is deep dark eyes told Sansa that he did, in fact know what feelings Arya was harbouring.

And so later that night Jon did in fact come into her room and sat on her bed. "Look" Jon sighed, once more debating if this secret was his to tell. "You know" Sansa mumbled her voice weak from crying all day, her dad and sent out an amber alert but no luck yet. "Tell me" she demanded. He once again signed.

"The feelings she were talking about, were her feelings for you" Jon finally got out. Sansa's mind screamed she had no idea what he was talking about. "What?" she questioned confused. "Ugh" Jon groaned frustrated. "She was in love with you" Jon clarified. Sansa's mind reeled, how was that possible, Arya's her sister and yet for years she has hid the fact that she loved her baby sister too. What was she going to do?


End file.
